Mistress of Power
by CatchingCraziness
Summary: Sequel to Servant of Magic. Morgana is finally back and ready to fight again, but what reason does Nimueh have for coming back to Camelot? And is it just a coincidence that they show up at the same time? ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** Mistress of Power **

**Warning:**** Spoilers for season 3.**

**Summary:**** Sequel to Servant of Magic. Four weeks have past since Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine and Merlin escaped the Isle of the Blessed, Morgana is finally back and ready to fight again, but what reason does Nimueh have for coming back to Camelot? And is it just a coincidence that they show up at the same time?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Merlin, just using it for some non-profit fun. **

**Author's Note:**** This is for all the people who asked for a sequel, I hope it can live up to Servant of Magic and everyone enjoys it just as much.**

**Chapter 1**

Merlin's POV

Of course the royal prat of Camelot just had to jinx everything.

Four peaceful weeks had passed since escaping the Isle of the Blessed. No evil sorcerers, no backstabbing dragons, no run away druids, and most importantly; no Morgana.

With a lot of help from Arthur, Uther had been able to take back the throne, and now he was more or less ruling the kingdom on his own, only needing Arthur's advice on a few subjects; mostly about magic.

For once in my life, I was able to sit back and relax. Well, by relax I mean be at Arthur's beck and call all day and do all the chores, but afterwards I didn't have to do anything.

Then Arthur went and ruined it all.

We were in Arthur's chambers, I'd just finished polishing Arthur's armour and was about to start scrubbing the floors. The fabulous life of a servant.

"I wonder what happened to Morgana," Arthur said.

Brilliant. Goodbye peaceful life.

"You had to say it didn't you," I moaned, throwing the brush at him.

"What? What did I say?" He asked, ducking the brush.

"You just had to jinx it. Now she'll turn up demanding revenge for the death of her sister. Again," I groaned.

"What on earth are you babbling on about Merlin?" He demanded, looking severely confused.

"You! You wanting to know what happened to Morgana, I'm willing to bet my left foot she turns up in at least a week!" I said.

"Don't be such a fool Merlin," Arthur snorted.

"You just wait," I muttered, wandering over to retrieve the brush.

As it happened, we didn't even have to wait a week before news of Morgana reached us. It was only three days after our conversation that a look out knight reported an army heading towards Camelot, led by Morgana.

**A/N: I know it's only short, think of it as a prologue if you want. Please review and tell me what you think, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and hopefully it will be longer. Review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Merlin, just using it for some non-profit fun. **

**Author's Note:**** Thank you to **_**horsegirl332211, Rocky181, **_**and **_**Fawkesgirl22**_** for reviewing. Also thank you to everyone who story alerted.**

**Chapter 2**

Merlin's POV

Running through the corridors, I pushed open the door of the room next to the throne room. The room had the Round Table inside; Arthur had insisted on going back after the Cup of Life incident and bringing it to Camelot. So far the only people blessed enough to be part of the Round Table were the knights who helped defeat Morgana: Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, and Sir Elyan. Gaius and I were also part of the Round Table; Gaius for advice and me because I went everywhere Arthur went.

"There you are Merlin!" Gwaine cheered as I walked in, everyone else, except Gaius, was already there.

"Gaius is busy with your father," I explained to Arthur's questioning look. He nodded.

Uther would be hopeless helping with this attack, and would most likely fall to pieces. It was better for everyone if he remained oblivious for as long as possible. Already people were turning to Arthur as king until the crisis was over.

I took a seat between Leon and Arthur. Everyone sat in the same seat as they did when we first found the table. This meant there were two spare seats; one next to Percival for Gaius, and one next to Arthur where Gwen once sat.

Since knighting Elyan, the effect was that Gwen had become a Lady. Arthur couldn't be more pleased about it, because it meant he could finally court her properly.

Though as a Lady, she was no longer able to take her place at the Round Table, which meant until Arthur found a suitable knight to take her place, there was a spare seat.

"Right, Morgana's army will be here by tomorrow night if our scout is correct, we need a plan," Arthur said once everyone was seated.

"Would it be worth riding out to meet them? Or should we prepare the castle for a siege?" Lancelot asked.

"If we rode out, we probably wouldn't get very far, at the most we'd get just outside Camelot's walls," Percival said, examining the map laid across the table.

"So does everybody think we should prepare the castle for a siege?" Arthur asked.

"I think that would be best Sire," Leon said.

"It's Arthur, Leon," Arthur sighed.

The Round Table stood for equality, so Arthur was trying to get everyone to call everyone by their name, not Sir, or Sire. It was fine for me since I hardly ever called Arthur Sire.

"Our scout said we are heavily out numbered, and no doubt Morgana will use some form of magic. Merlin, since Gaius isn't here, why don't you tell us what magic she might use," Arthur said.

Lancelot's POV

Merlin seemed to pale a little at the thought of speaking about magic in front of everyone. I'd had my suspicions about Arthur knowing about Merlin being a Warlock since we were kidnapped, but I hadn't told Merlin because it would just make him panic. Arthur either knew, or he didn't; so far he hadn't tried to get Merlin executed which was all that mattered.

"Right, well, the thing about magic is, um…We don't think Morgana is powerful enough to cast magic that would make a big effect on the battle. At least not alone," Merlin stammered, clearly nervous.

"If she has help, what sort of magic should we expect?" Elyan asked.

"With help, I don't know. Depending on who helps her, her magic could range from winning the fight to barely affecting it," Merlin said.

"Do we have any idea who's helping her?" I asked.

"No," Arthur muttered.

Merlin's POV

I'd lied a little bit to the Round Table; when I'd last seen her, Morgana's magic wasn't powerful enough to beat me, but it was enough to affect the battle.

Since she'd been gone, her powers had probably increased, and if she'd been training with anyone then – without me – she could win the battle. This was why I was going to go into battle with Arthur and try to get to her before she could do too much damage.

"Let's go tell the outlining villages to get here. Prepare for the siege," Arthur announced.

We left the room; Sir Leon went to prepare the villages, Sir Lancelot, Sir Elyan, and Sir Percival went to prepare their armour for battle, and I followed Arthur. Apparently Gwaine was following me.

Once inside Arthur's chambers, he sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. I got his armour and sword out, setting them down, I began picking up cloths and tidying up a bit.

"So…now what?" Gwaine asked.

"Sir Leon will get the villagers to safety inside the castle," Arthur sighed.

"Right, but what do we do?" He asked.

"We wait," Arthur mumbled into his hands.

"So while we battle, what's Merlin do?" Gwaine asked.

"Is this your first siege?" I asked.

"Of course, I don't stick around remember, unless it's a tavern," Gwaine shrugged, but I could see he looked nervous.

"Merlin helps Gaius with the injured," Arthur said.

"What!" I yelped.

Of all the times he could pick to not take me into battle, why did it have to be this one?

"I always go with you to battle!" I argued.

"Yes, but Morgana used to help Gaius with the injured," Arthur snapped, looking up and glaring at me, daring me to argue.  
>I remained silent, but once the battle started, I was going to stick by Arthur, no matter what he said.<p>

**A/N: For anyone who didn't check my profile; I'll update every Sunday. Hope you liked the chapter, please review. :)**


	3. Important!

**Author's Note:**** I'm really sorry to say that I've lost all inspiration for this sequel, so until I know I won't update rubbish chapters and find my inspiration, this story will have to be put on hold. **

**I'm very sorry, hopefully I'll be able to continue it soon but until then keep it on story alert and I'll be trying my hardest. **

**I'll probably continue this after I've finished **_**When Legends Were Born**_**.**

**Happy Easter! :)**


End file.
